Ella's future
by Timeforachange
Summary: Kate is posted on the Hammersley but is shocked to find out who the commanding officer is… her old flame, Mike Flynn. They get a mayday call about a school trip boat which motor has stopped. Little does they know their world is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I really hope that you guys will like my story. I have been seeing the whole show over the last couple of days and I really like it. So I came up with a little story that I want to share with you guys. I will apologize for any language mistakes as English is not my first language. And I hope that the next chapter will be done soon.**

Chapter one

"Ella honey, it's time to get ready for school" it was seven o'clock in the morning and Ella was still not up yet. Her mom had made her backpack for the school trip two days ago because she had to start her new job. Ella and her mom had moved to Cairns three weeks ago when school started, but her mom's work didn't start until two days ago. Ella thought it was nice that her mom had been home the last three weeks when she got out of school. It had always only been her and her mom, but her aunty was here and had always help with Ella when her mother was away. Now her aunt was getting Ella ready for the week long school trip out on an island north of Cairns where they would learn about the water and the fish living in it.

Her mom didn't like that Ella had to go on the school trip but her aunty had convinced her that nothing would happen and that the school wouldn't send the children out if they didn't think it was safe for them. It was really nice to have her aunt, Lisa, move with them from Melbourne to Cairns because Ella knew that her mom needed someone she could trust and so Lisa could look after Ella when her mom was away.

Ella slowly opened her eyes when Lisa made it into her room to wake her up. She slowly sat up in bed and looked at Lisa with sad eyes.

"What is wrong Ella?" asked Lisa

"I just wished that mom was here to send me way. So I could wave at her from the boat like she uses to do" Said Ella with tears in her eyes. She had talked with her mom the other night about it but hadn't wanted to make her mom more sad than she already was. Her mom had told her that she wanted to be there more than ever but couldn't because she had to start work and would probably be out on the water herself. Ella had said it was okay, but now she wished she hadn't.

"It's okay honey. I understand that you wish your mother was here, now that it is your first trip on a boat. I know with all my heart that your mother wished she was here too. But remember she loves you every much and that she wishes you a lovely trip and will she you when you get home" Lisa said and hold Ella in her arms to comfort her. "Now go get ready and come down for breakfast" at that Ella smiled and ran into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After eating their breakfast they made their way out to the car and put Ella's backpack in the trunk and go in to drive to the pier where the class was to meet. On the way Lisa tried to cheer Ella up with music and talk. That seemed to help a lot because when they came down to the pier where the class was to meet Ella was so happy that she ran from the car over to some kids she had become good friends with.

Lisa took the back and walked over to one of the teachers how wrote down the names of the children that had arrived. Soon all the children had arrived and it was time to leave. Ella ran over to Lisa and gave her a big hug.

"See you soon honey" Lisa said when Ella hugged her. Ella looked at Lisa with new tears in her eyes and Lisa bends down to talk with her niece.

"What is wrong Ella?" asked Lisa

"Just wished mom was here" Ella answered

"Oh honey. She would have wished the same. Now have a good trip and have fun with the other children. But remember when you get back you mom will wait right here for you and then you can run to her and tell her all about what you have been doing" Lisa said and smiled at Ella

"Promise?" asked Ella

"Yes, she wouldn't have it any other way" Lisa said and watched as Ella ran unto the boat that had been loaded with all the backpacks, children and teachers. Lisa just stood there and waited for the boat to sail away and wave her nice goodbye. Soon she could see the boat moving and was now looking for her niece which she found in the back of the boat along with her friends waving at their families on the pier. Lisa could just imagine how Ella felt about it standing on the boat this time instead of the pier, she must love it. Lisa didn't turn her back on the boat until she couldn't see it anymore and walked over to her car while thinking about her good friend Ella's mom. "I really hope that you will be back when your daughters get back. She needs you" Lisa said to no one in particular. Lisa and Ella's mom weren't sisters but best friends. They had met when Ella was still in the tummy of her mother and they had become best friends fast. When Ella was born she was like an aunt for Ella and therefore got that special place in the family. She felt sad for Ella and her mom because they had on one and they were really sweet so Lisa couldn't understand what had happened with the father. She had often asked Ella's mom about it but could see it was a delicate topic. All she knew was that it was the love of Ella's mom's life and he had walked away before she knew she was pregnant. Lisa didn't want to push so it was only when Ella's mom let her guards down that she learned more about Ella's father, but that was rare.

Lisa looked back out to the water before she drove away from the pier and hoped that little Ella would have a great week with the school and she couldn't wait to hear more about it in a week.

 **So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _Navy dock, Home Port, Cairns 08:00 hrs._

Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn was standing on the dock beside HMAS Hammersley waiting for Commander Marshell to bring down their new XO. Mike had had a lot of them over the last few years because none of them seemed to like how Mike worked. They had all lasted a couple of month each and he really hoped that this new one was going to be different because Steve Marshall had said that this new one was going to be there the next six month until Hammersley was done with its patrols. Mike was anxious to find out who this new XO would be. He had tried to get some information from some of his friends in NavCom and on other patrol boats but nobody seemed to have any clue as to who it could be. None of his friends on the other patrol boats was going to get a new XO or missing some of their other people so Mike had concluded that it must be someone from out of town.

He could see Commander Steve Marshall's car coming down towards him and he was getting ready to welcome his new XO.

 _NavCom, Cairns 07.30 hrs._

Lieutenant Kate Mcgregor had gotten her new orders to come to Cairns and serve on a Patrol Boat for the next six months. It was something new for Kate because she had only been on big ships before and didn't know if a life on a small ship was something for her. They only good thing about this job was that she would most likely got more shore leave even if it was only for 24 hours at a time. When she got into NavCom she was directed over to Commander Steve Marshall's office where she would get more information about this posting and then taken down to the docks where she would meet her new crew members.

Steve Marshall looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock on the door. There in front of him stood a beautiful woman and the one he had been waiting for.

"Lieutenant Kate Mcgregor, come in and sit down" Steve said and mentioned for the chairs in front of him.

"Thank you Sir" Kate replied and sat down waiting for orders from Commander Marshall

"So as you know this will only be for the next six months. Then you are free to take another post elsewhere or stay with the crew on a new boat" Steve began. "On this next trip you will be sailing on the Coral Sea and will look out for FFVs that are fishing illegal and for anything else that is suspicious. The reason why you have been brought up here is because your new CO haven't liked any of the other XOs that has been posted to him and the Brass therefore thought that some new and female blood might do the trick. If you have any problems feel free to report it to me. As you know you have to stay there for six months so please make it work." Steve said and tried to warn Kate that it may not be easy to get on this boat.

"Yes Sir. I will do my best Sir" Kate said and together they got ready to head down to the docks.

Navy dock, Home Port, Cairns 08:00 hrs.

Commander Marshall stepped out of the car and walked towards Lieutenant Commander Flynn to talk to him before introducing the new XO.

"Hello Mike, are you ready to meet your new XO?" Asked Steve as they stood in front of each other

"Yes Sir" Mike relied

"Okay, but remember you cannot change it over the next six months so please try and make it work and not bite each other's heads off" Steve said

"Yes Sir. But why would we do that?" Asked Mike

"Well I know you Mike and your new XO is a woman " Steve said and Mike had a weird look on his face. "I know that you don't have anything against woman on a ship and in the navy but try to go easy on her. She has never been on a small boat before so it may take some time to get used to it" Steve said to answer the question he was sure Mike would ask.

With that said Steve walked over to the car and opened the door for the new XO. When she got out Mike couldn't see who it was but she reminded him of someone he knew. It didn't take a lot of time before he got surprise. The new XO turned around and there stood Kate, a woman he once was in love with but had broken it for with her some time ago. He could see that she was a little surprised herself, but she was quick to recover and walked over to him.

"Hello Sir, Nice to meet you. Your new XO reporting for duty Sir" Kate said as she saluted him on the docks. After that they went on board and sat course to the Coral Sea.

 _Somewhere on the Coral Sea 16:45 hrs._

It had now been a couple of days since Kate got the order to be the new XO on the Hammersley. They had done a lot of boarding in the time period from they sailed away for port until now where she stood on the lower deck looking out to the water. She was thinking of the days that had gone by and how some of the crew members had liked her straight away and how some of them were hard to get to know. Her first night on board the Hammersley she had meet the CO outside her quarters dressed up for dinner. She was used to that on the big ships, but here it wasn't something that they did and she was happy that the CO had pointed that out for her, even though she felt embarrassed about it. That was also the first time since she got onboard where she actually talked to the CO and she remember the conversation as if it happened to minutes ago.

" _Uh, look, Kate. I haven't had a chance to talk with you privately since you joined us." Mike said when he walked by Kate and stopped._

" _No." Kate replied and looked at him to get an understanding of what this was about._

" _When we last met, on the course, I never expected we'd end up on the same ship, you being a big ship sort of person and me being wedded to patrol boats." Mike said and hoped that she would get the meaning of where he was going with this._

" _Yes, you're right. I am a big ship sort of person." Kate said not quit getting where he was going with this._

" _Well, Hammersley has only got six months left in her, so..." that made Kate think twice, but she kind of get what he was trying to say. They should make it professional and not think about the past._

" _As for anything else that may have happened between us, I'm sure two professionals can work together. Sir?" She was trying to help them both so that they didn't mess up. After she said that there was a long pause and she thought that he was done when he replied._

" _Y_ _es. I'm sure." Mike said and walked away. Kate looked after him before going into her quarters and thought to herself that he didn't sure of what they had just talked about._

When thinking back to that conversation again Kate wasn't sure what to think about Mike's reply to being professional. Did he mean that he couldn't do it? Did he still have feelings for her? No he couldn't have. He was the one that broke it of back then. He was the one that walked away from her and never got in contact with her again. She had been devastated and couldn't think straight for weeks on end after he had walked out. She had made it her missing to do everything she could to make it through each day without heartbreak and keep moving forward. That had been a success until she got posted here. On Hammersley under him. She was broken from her thoughts by the CO talking over the radio that they had a new FFV that they had to look at.

 _On the way back to Home Port 14:05_

They were finally making their way home after a week patrolling the Coral Sea. Kate couldn't wait to be back home and went over the list in her head about all the things she wanted to do when they got back. It wasn't long before the CO announced that they were docking and people were getting ready to clean the ship so they could get home to their families and shore leave.

Kate was walking to her quarters when Mike called to her from behind her.

"X, remember that we have a meeting with the Commander before we leave" Mike was reminding her

"Yes, Sir. Just getting my things ready so I can leave right after" Kate relied and went in to get her things.

 _On the Pier 16:00_

The boat was about to hit the dock when Ella saw her mom standing among the other parents waiting for their kids to come back from their trip. Ella had a big smile on her face and couldn't wait to run in to her mom's arms and tell her all about their trip. It had been an amazing one and the teachers that talked about doing one again soon.

The children were running out of the boat towards their parents when Kate saw her little girl coming out of the boat.

"Ella Honey, over here" Kate said and saw her daughter run as fast as she could over to her.

"Mom you made it" Ella said and hugged her mom

"Of course I did. Didn't Lisa tell you that I would be here?" Kate asked her daughter and got ready to go.

"Yes, but she also said that you could be gone longer than you thought" Ella answered and looked up at her mom. Kate was about to answer when a teacher came up to them.

"Excuse me, but are you Ella's mom?" The teacher asked

"Yes. I'm Kate Mcgregor. Nice to meet you" Kate said and held out a hand for the teacher

"Good, good. I was just making sure. We don't want to children to go home with someone that aren't their family. By the way I'm Claire, Ella's teacher" Claire said

"Hey Claire. It's good to know that you are making sure they aren't going home with someone they shouldn't" Kate said and took Ella's hand so they could go home.

"Uh before you go" Claire said and stopped Kate in her track on the way to her car. When Claire saw Kate turn around she continued. "We are making another school trip in a couple of weeks. This time the camp will be on the main land. Would you be interested in Ella going on that one? We have to ask" Claire said

Kate looked down at Ella to see what she wanted. Ella had a big smile on her face and nodded her head.

"I think that could be arrange" Kate said and the teacher smiled said her goodbye and Kate and Ella walked over to their car and drove home.

 **I really hoped you guys liked this chapter too. Thank you so much for your reviews it means a lot. Hopefully a new chapter will come soon if you still like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 _Somewhere in the Arafura Sea 05.30 hrs._

It had been three months now since Kate had joined the Hammersley and she kind of liked being on a patrol boat. She liked that the crew was like a family to her, but sometimes she thought that she knew too much about her and she didn't want them to find out that she had a kid yet. She kind of didn't want to tell them just yet. She knew she had to soon, but she had one little problem. Her CO, Mike Flynn. They had had a brief relationship when she was in ADFA and he was her instructor so it was a no no for them. But they loved each other or so she thought. One morning he was just gone. He had left ADFA with no note for her and in the weeks to come she found out that she was pregnant. She didn't know if she wanted to keep the child inside of her, but after some thoughts she decided to keep it because it would remind her of Mike and she would always love him, even though he had hurt her. She had spent months crying herself to sleep the only thing keeping her going was the little human being growing inside of her. She couldn't wait to meet it. When she finally went into labor and had her baby girl she was head over heels in love. Her little girl reminded her so much of Mike and with each day that went by after giving birth the more she saw Mike in their little girl. Kate was interrupted from her thoughts of her little girl by a mayday call coming through the radio.

After attending to the mayday call it was already 09.00 hrs and everybody on the ship was awake and starting yet another day at the sea. The CO was in his cabin working on some paperwork and had left Kate in command of the ship. She sat in the CO chair looking out to the water and thinking about their last shore leave.

 _Kate had spent every day with Ella going to the beach or staying at home lying on the couch and talking with each other. Ella had told her mom all about her school and how much she liked going there because she had made so many new friends and just hoped that they didn't have to move again soon. Kate had told Ella that that was not going to happen, because she loved her posting here at Cairns. Ella was just so happy and couldn't wait till that Saturday because she was going on another school trip for two weeks up to Thrusday island where they were going to camp and sail on the water. Kate was so glad that Ella was settling in well with her class and the teachers, but was a little nervous about these school trips because they were going away for so long. But how could she say anything when she wasn't at home either. So that Saturday Kate had taken Ella to the school and seen her hop on the bus that was taking them up north before she herself had gone down to the dock and boarded Hammersley._

Again Kate was interrupted from her thoughts but this time it was by Nav.

"Ma'am are you okay? You look faraway" Nav had asked after noticing the X looking out ahead for the past half an hour.

"Yes, Nav. I'm fine. Just thinking about our last shore leave" Kate said with a smile.

"That good hey?" Nav said grinning.

"Not in that way but yes" Kate replied.

Mike had been walking up the stairs to the bridge doing that conversation and had heard everything and couldn't help getting a little jealous because he still had a thing for Kate. He just wasn't ready to say it out loud, but deep down he knew he still loved her.

 _Why did you have to be so stupid and run away from her seven years ago? You knew she was the one that you wanted to marry so why did you turn your back on her? Maybe you could have been married by now with two or three kids. No wonder if she had fun with another guy on shore leave when you can't tell her how you feel. She can't read your mind Mike. I know, but it would be so much easier if she could._ Mike thought to himself when walking up the last few steps and walking over to the two women.

"X why don't you go down and get some sleep? It's quiet up here and I will call you if something happens" Mike said when he stood next to her.

"I'm fine" Kate replied looking at him.

"I know, but you have been on watch since 04.00hrs so just for a couple hours" Mike said pleading with his eyes.

"Ok. Captain has the ship" Kate finally gave up and hopped out of the chair and walked down to her cabin.

Mike looked at the others on the bridge who just went back to their jobs after hearing the X walking out. He walked up to his chair and sat down in it. Still feeling the warmth left by Kate and he could smell her even though she had left. It made him smile which didn't go unnoticed by Swain or Nav who looked at each other with at questioning look.

 _Thursday Island 12.30hrs_

Ella was having the time of her life. She was having fun with all her new friends at her school on this trip. They had learned so much about the sea and the animals living in it. She could probably name 30 different species by now and couldn't wait to learn more in the days to come. They had been on their school trip for just over a week now and she didn't want to go home because it was too much fun being away from Cairns. They were up late at night sitting around the fire and telling stories that they had experience throughout the day while making S'mores over the fire.

Today Ella was sitting at the lunch table talking with some of the other girls about what the last few days would be like and what they were going to learn next. These last couple of weeks leading up to the trip had been about the sea as well and how to survive if something went wrong while being there. This had made the parents more willing to sending their children away for so long and together with the teachers and some volunteering parents everybody was happy. The girls at the lunch table were talking about what some of the boys had been doing that morning.

"Did you hear that some of the boys went out on the water today and saw some really big fish?" one of the girls asked. She wasn't good with the names of the fish yet but tried to explain it to the other girls.

"Oh, that is so cool. I hope that we get to see them too after lunch when it is our turn to go out their" Ella said.

And soon one of the teachers came over to the group and told them to go get ready for some ours out on the water.

They went to get some warmer clothes on because it was getting a little chilly now. When they met up at the boats they put on lifejackets and hopped on to the boat. They are 10 girls and five boys on the boat including two teachers. They left the shore and sailed out on the water to see what kind of animals they could find. The children also got to do some snorkeling in pairs on at a time so that one of the teachers could go with them. This gave them a much better view of the animals that they could find close to the shore and later they went further away to see if they could see any bigger animals.

 **Again I hoped you guys liked the chapter and thank you for your reviews. I know it has taken me some time to get it up there, but now it is. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it will not take as long.**


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay, so some of you have been telling me that Kate and Mike met five years ago and not seven as I have put them... that is my fault for not getting my facts right and for wanting to make Ella older than she would be for this story. I just hope that all of you still want to read it regardless of that fact._

 _Furthermore I want to apologize for any grammar or language mistakes I make, because English is not my parent language._

Chapter four

 _Somewhere in the Arafura Sea 10.00 hrs._

Mike had not been on watch for very long when Nav got something on the radar. It was a FFV and Mike made the call to sail to their position to find out what kind of FFV it was. It hadn't been long since he had sent Kate down to get some sleep so he was hoping that this FFV would just go back over the line and they could move on. They approached the FFV and Mike tried to call them over the radio.

"Vessel on my port bow side, this is Australian warship HMAS Hammersley, what are your attentions in our waters?" Mike asked. He didn't really want to board them, but if they don't answer him he will send a boarding team over there. The vessel is not answering his call and Mike tries again.

"Vessel on my port bow side, this is Australian warship HMAS Hammersley, what are your attentions in our waters?" When he still didn't get an answer he took the in ship radio and called for Kate.

"XO to the bridge, XO to the bridge"

"Vessel on my port bow side, heave to I attend to board you" Mike didn't want to wait anymore. They clearly didn't want to listen and now he really wanted to see what was on the boat. Because they must have something otherwise they would have answered their radio.

"Sir they are not stopping…. It seems that they are increasing their speed" Nav said while looking at the boat through her binoculars. Just as Nav said this, Kate appeared on the bridge a little tried but ready for some action.

"Vessel on my port bow side heave to I attend to board you" Mike tried again, but it didn't seem to work as the boat increased their speed again.

"Charge make the typhoon ready" Mike said and turned to look at Kate. They didn't have to talk really because they could have this silent conversation between their eyes without talking which always made people around them curious. After only a few minutes Kate knew what Mike wanted and walked over to the in ship radio and took it up.

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations" Kate said into the radio and walked out of the bridge to get ready.

This left Mike with on last chance of getting the ship to slow down so the boarding station could get on without it being too dangerous.

"Vessel on my port bow side, heave to or you will be fired upon" Mike said to the other boat. This still didn't make them slow down so Mike gave to ok to Charge to shoot five rounds 100 yards in front of the boat. This made the Vessel stop and Mike gave to order to the boarding party to move in.

The boarding went well nothing much to claim on the boat. They were fishermen that hadn't caught any fish yet so they only had to make them sail over the line again and give them a warning of not wanting to see them again today. But they all knew that the boat would come back when they had sailed away. It was always like that out here. They tried to keep these foreign fishermen out of their waters, but they couldn't. When coming back onto the Hammersley the boarding party got out of their gear and went back to the task they had before being called for the boarding. For Kate that meant trying to get some more sleep, but first she had to report to the CO about the boarding. Lucky for Kate that went quickly and soon she found herself back on her rack and closed her eyes.

An hour later they have found another FFV that they need to look at. Kate has once again returned to the bridge and Mike has been keeping an eye on her, because he thinks that she look tried still. So when the time comes for a new boarding Mike makes the decision to keep Kate on the Hammersley.

"Okay, I want the Buffer to run this boarding" Mike says when looking at his crew and he can see that Kate is not happy about this.

"Excuse me Sir, but this is my boarding and I want to run it" Kate says while looking Mike straight in the eyes. Everyone around them can see that the X doesn't want to give this up and they can see that a fight might start between them on this.

"I'm sorry X, but I think Buffer is better for this job" Mike states and can see that Kate is really angry at him on this. "And you look tired X. I don't want anything to go wrong" After saying this Mike can see that Kate is about to explode.

"I'm sorry what?" Kate says when hearing this. She can't believe that he would say something like this to her. She looks around them and can see the others looking at them and she knows that they can continue this argument in front of their crew. "Sir, can I have a word in private?" Kate asks.

"Yes X. We can talk in my cabin" Mike says "Nav you have the bridge" And they walk down to his cabin and closes the door. Up on the bridge Nav look at Swain with a look that says _I think the X is mad_ to which Swain just nods his head. Then Nav turns to look at Buffer that just stands there looking to where their leaders just went.

"I think he will feel her anger now… she looked so mad just then. She hasn't been here long I know that, but man she can stand up to the CO don't you think?" Nav said to the two others and they just agreed with her. The X hadn't been there long, but they knew she was so much better than the others they had had before. She could and would challenge the CO on some of his ideas and that was what made them so good these last couple of weeks.

 _Down in the COs cabin_

"Sir, I don't think it is fair that Buffer runs this boarding. I'm fine and can do my job if you just let me" Kate said to Mike when he closed the door.

"I know that, but I want to make sure that there isn't going to be any mistakes on this boarding. And you just looked tired and wanted to make sure that nothing will go wrong" Mike defended while looking at her to see her reaction.

"I can do it, if you will just let me. Sir" Kate said and turned to walk out of the door to the boarding room to get ready for this boarding. Mike just looked after her for a couple of sections before walking back to the bridge and calling hands to boarding stations over the radio. Soon the RHIB was in the water and the boarding party was on the FFV. From the bridge Mike could see that Buffer was the first man on board followed by the X and then the rest of them. They soon have all the fishermen on the quarter deck and his men went to search the vessel.

"Charlie-82 like is Xray-82" Mike heard Kate say over the radio

"What is it X?" Mike asked

"Sir, nothing suspicious onboard. Everything seems to be in order here" Kate replied

"Okay X. Return to the Hammersley" With that Mike could see that Kate told the boarding party to go back to the RHIB and return to their boat.

 _The bridge 13.40 hours_

After the last boarding it had been quiet, no mayday calls or other FFV that they had to look at. The people on the bridge were quiet mostly doing their work or looking out on the water to pass the time. The quietness was quickly interrupted of a mayday call.

"Mayday mayday. This is Caitlin, we need help" Came over the Radio. Mike immediately went to the radio to talk to the person calling.

"This is Australian warship HMAS Hammersley. What seems to be your emergency?" Mike asked

"Our motor broke down"

"Okay do you know where you are and how many are on your boat?" Mike asked the caller

"We are about two hours northwest of Thursday Islands. And we are about 20 people on board. Four adults and 16 kids. It's a school trip and the kids are 1st graders" When hearing this Mike noticed that Kate stood up more and looked at him with a terrified look but only just for a second before she turned her gaze to the water in front of them.

"Okay can you give my radio operator your coordinates so we can find you? We are the only ship in the area and we will be there in about three hours. Please call back if anything changes" Mike replied before hanging up and turning to Nav who had just gotten the coordinates.

"Okay Nav, set a course"

"Yes Sir"

Kate didn't pay attention to what was going on around her. She could feel that the ship changed its course and that it speed up. The only thing she could think about was that call and her little girl. What if Ella was onboard that ship? How would Mike react to seeing his daughter for the first time? She had to tell him about Ella before they got there, just so that he wouldn't be mad… oh well she knew he would be no matter what. But he didn't really have the right to be mad. He left her not the other way around. And she didn't know that she would see him again and when she did how was she going to tell him that he had a six year old daughter? _Oh by the way Mike you have a daughter, just thought you should know_ no she couldn't do that. But know she had to.

As they got closer to the boat that needed help Mike noticed that Kate became more quiet and she started to look really scared. He didn't know why and he really wanted to know. He couldn't stand seeing Kate like this. She looked like she could break down at any moment.

"X are you okay?" Mike asked and laid a hand on Kate's shoulder. She didn't seem to hear him so he asked again and this time squeezed her shoulder a little to get her attention.

"Yes Sir I'm fine" was Kate's answer and Mike knew that she wasn't. He could still read her after all these years and something was on the mind. Just then the radio started again.

"Mayday Mayday. This is Caitlin. We are now taking in water" came from the boat they were about to rescue. Mike quickly went to respond to them.

"This is Hammersley. We are on our way and will be there in about 15 minutes."

"Be quick because the water is coming fast and I don't think we will make it" With that the radio went silent and Mike tried to get them on again but with no luck. He made RO try every 2 minutes but so far nothing.

Nav had noticed that Kate had taken her hand up to her mouth when the call came in and went over to her. She looked lost and in her own world.

"X are you okay?" Nav asked but didn't get a respond. Mike and the others had heard her question and had turned to them. Mike walked over and laid a hand on Kate's shoulder to get her attention.

"Kate are you okay?" Mike asked. He knew if he used her name she would look at him and tell him not to use that name here on the boat. But he hadn't expected to see what he saw in her eyes when she turned to face him.

 **Okay, that was it for this chapter. A little cliffhanger, I know I'm evil. I really want to say thank you for all your reviews they are really great to read and is was makes me want to continues so keep it up** **Hope you still like my story and the way it is heading and want to keep reading it. Just let me know what you think.**


End file.
